


Tea with Honey and Lemon

by roxashighwind



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA V, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gav tried to squawk at her but only ended up in a violent coughing fit. He struggled to breathe after the coughing subsided, face red with it and tears in his eyes. “‘m not sick,” he mumbled pathetically.</i>
</p><p>-<br/>Day one of Multiamory March! Prompt: Honey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea with Honey and Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> This does take place within the large Fake AH Crew verse that I'm still working on, though quite a way down the line from anything I've written so far. 
> 
> You can find the Multiamory March prompt list [here](http://solrosan.tumblr.com/post/140083714227/multiamory-march-prompt-list).

“Gav, you’re sick. Sit the fuck down.” Lindsay pushed at his shoulder, gently forcing him onto the couch with a stern look. To be honest, she was far more worried than she cared to admit; not because it was a sign of weakness or anything, but because she wasn’t really in the mood to get teased by the rest of the Crew.

For his part in it, Gav tried to squawk at her but only ended up in a violent coughing fit. He struggled to breathe after the coughing subsided, face red with it and tears in his eyes. “‘m not sick,” he mumbled pathetically.

“What? Gavino’s sick?” Meg walked into the living room, towel wrapped around her body and another in her hands. She carefully scrunched her bright purple hair with the towel attempting to be gentle as she worked most of the water out of it.

“‘m not.” His cough-roughened voice told a different story.

“Oh Gavino.” She frowned and stopped in the middle of the living room. “You need to go back to bed.”

Lindsay gestured emphatically at Meg. “See! That’s what I’ve been telling him for the  _ last half hour _ .” The sentence ended in a pointed growl at Gavin.

Gavin curled in on himself, head falling against the back of the couch. “Not sick.”

“You look like shit,” Meg replied as she moved closer to him. “And pathetic.” 

“If you won’t listen to your wife,” started Lindsay. “Or your girlfriend, or your boyfriend. Maybe you’ll listen to Mogar. I’ll just go get him.”

“No, n-no. That-” Gavin cut himself off with another bout of coughing. “That won’t be necessary.”

Meg looked up at Lindsay. “Michael even told him to stay in bed?”

“Yup. He was the first one. I’m going to go make the idiot some tea. Think you can poke him into actually getting back to bed?”

“If he won’t listen to me, maybe he’ll listen to the Doll. And if that doesn’t work, the Doll will get Vagabond.”

Gavin whined.

Lindsay laughed. “Still can’t believe you refer to yourself in the third person like that. It’s cute.” She leaned in to Meg to kiss her cheek before pulling away to head to the kitchen. “Honey and lemon tea coming right up.”

Meg grinned at Lindsay’s retreating back before she turned her attention back to her husband. “Do I need to get Ryan or will you get back into bed on your own?” 

He sneezed against his elbow, whining again. “No need for drastic measures,” he sighed. “‘m going.”

She hovered close to him as he struggled to stand, and tucked herself against his side to help support him when he started to wobble. “Good. I’ve got you. C’mon, one foot in front of the other.” 

Lindsay finished with the tea before they made it to their bedroom. “Oh, Gav.” She pet at his hair with her free hand as Meg finally got him across the threshold and into the room. “Drink the tea, take some NyQuil, and go to sleep, okay? You got him?” The last she directed to Meg. 

“Yeah. You’ve got a meeting, right?”

“Yup. Got a heist coming up that we’re doing the last planning for.” She carefully set the mug of tea on the bedside table before she pressed another kiss to Meg’s cheek. “If you want to stay with him, just let Steffie know you’ll be home for the day.”

Meg smiled and caught the front of Lindsay’s shirt to pull her into a real kiss. “Got it. Come back in one piece, yeah?”

“Promise.” Lindsay grinned at her before looking at Gavin, who had fallen face first onto the bed and was struggling to crawl toward the center. “You get some sleep.”

Meg shooed her away with a swat to her butt. “I’ve got him. Go on or you’ll be late.” 

Lindsay checked the time on the alarm clock closest to her. “Oh shit, you’re right. Bye!” She waved as she dashed toward the door, leaving Meg with the sad pile of sick Gavin that had finally curled up in the very center of their huge bed.


End file.
